Ride Or Die
by blaackmagiic
Summary: {Drabble Collection} "That was the last time we were together - in the DR. You wanted to go for a night swim; cut yourself on a reef. I followed you in. I even got the scar to match."
1. Chapter 1

_**My first drabble collection! I have a lot of oneshot ideas so I thought this would be easier than posting them all separately, so here ya go with my first one. I'm not gonna give a certain time for updates but they will be as regular as my muse which is pretty often to be fair. I'm posting this now because, admittedly, I'm on a bit of a block for my last chapter of my other story "Home," plus it's my sister's birthday tomorrow so I'll be working all day and out all night so won't be able to post/write.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what ya'll think. Reviews definitely feed my muse, if you know what I mean ;) Basically, the more reviews the more inspired I'll be to update sooner so please give me your thoughts or prompts even! x**_

* * *

 **Girl's Got That Punch**

The moment Letty's fist had connected with the face of Johnny Tran's cousin Lance, her eyes were darting straight back in the direction of Dominic Toretto. She couldn't help but feel relieved as she saw the boys, Vince and Leon, pushing back security guards and taking on their roles by pulling the largely-built mechanic away from Johnny Tran himself and where he had been landing several skin-breaking punches to his face. It hadn't exactly caught any of the team off guard when the fight broke out and Dom's fist was flying in Tran's direction, they expected it the moment they had heard about Jesse running. But Jesse racing Tran for slips, losing and evidently running; that caught them off guard. They hadn't had time to panic or contemplate amongst themselves what the plan was before Tran was headed to them asking questions. Letty was sure Jesse hadn't thought it through or realised they would have to pick up his pieces. But even if he did, they'd do it in a heartbeat. They were a family and although Jesse was only one year younger than Letty, he was the baby of the group. Him and Mia, and even if they weren't the youngest; family protected family.

Watching Lance advance on Dom, Letty calculated it all so quickly it surprised even herself. Of course he was about to throw in a punch at Dom with his back turned as he focused of Tran. If it had been Mia, she would have calculated it too but would have stepped back and screamed bloody murder after her brother to warn him. If it had been one of the guys, they would have tackled him themselves and gotten into another brawl. But Letty landed one punch and the guy was on the floor and completely blacked out. The crooked dent in his nose and blood on his upper lip gave her the confirmation that she had broken the bone, she didn't need to be a doctor to know that and she had seen a few broken noses in her time.

No one else had seemed to notice. The security guards were too worried about Dom to be dragging her away from the guy, not that she planned for a second to do anything else to Lance, not that she had to. Dom was way too occupied to spare her a thought in that moment and the guys holding him back seemed focused enough on him rather than her and in a way she was relieved. She had helped without having to get so involved and creating or accepting too much injury.

Letty had broken away from the crowd as it dissolved itself and people continued with their day, the fight slowly becoming old news even if people did still mutter about it occasionally. The Latina had stalked back to her car for a bit and sat there wiping the drying blood on her knuckles and tried to decipher which of the red markings belonged to the cut on her knuckle of Lance's nose.

When she had decided to find the guys again, it had begun to get dark out and the desert was lit by headlights and the colourful lights that racer chasers danced in. It was like a well-lit club, just in the desert in the middle of nowhere. Dom was leant against his car, seemingly in his own world and not paying attention to anything or anyone else. His expression was hard. Leon and Vince stood to his side, talking together and although Letty couldn't make out anything of what they were saying, she knew them too well and knew that she was the topic of their conversation. Understandably, she had disappeared after the fight or during for all they knew considering that hadn't taken much notice. But with the look all three men shot her when they spotted her walking back towards them, told her a different story. She knew instantly that someone had seen what she did and that the news had spread to at least her team. And if she had any doubts about it, when Dom seemed to snap back to reality and began slowly walking over to her with an expression of slight worry, concern and faint pride, any doubt was shattered. He knew.

Both of them slowed the nearer they got to each other until they eventually came to a halt at arm's length apart. Dom's eyes scanned her closely and Letty's danced about, a fake, clueless expression on her features as she pursed her lips and hooked her fingers in the waistband of her jeans. She heard Dom shift on his feet and sniff slightly, "You do that to Lance?"

His tone was unreadable but Letty glanced up at him anyway, meeting his gaze with a pretty unreadable expression too. She gave a one-shoulder shrug. "You think Vince could land a punch like that?" She muttered. She bit her bottom lip briefly and felt the itch to ask if he was alright. She opened her mouth and begun her questions but Dom had the same thought and their words overlapped each other.

"You alright – " The words trailed off when they both realised their matching sentence and tinge of concern. The faintest of smiles became clear on Letty's face and he couldn't help it, Dom's lips moved to match her smirk.

Letty knew for a fact that Tran hadn't hit back, he hadn't even been given a chance for a breath let alone being able to shoot back. The slight glances Letty had taken towards Tran was enough for her to evaluate at least a little of the damage Dom had done, there were glimpses of blood, that much she was certain about. And comparing his damage to Dom's face right now, Letty didn't need to ask if Dom was alright. The only indication that he wasn't, was the frown and crease in his forehead that had seemed to take residence.

Dom took in a deep breath and Letty folded her arms casually across her chest, eyeing him carefully in attempt to get some sort of read off of his expression. But she still failed.

"Let," his tone was full of concern and vague defeat at the knowledge of what Letty's inevitable, upcoming response would be. "I don't want you involved in things like this."

Letty made an almost impatient noise in the back of her throat and, as expected, rolled her dark eyes. "You shouldn't have hit the guy in the first place then." She mumbled somewhat like a child trying to excuse their actions after being caught out and told off by their parents.

"Letty," he spoke carefully but Letty hadn't even really noticed his voice this time because she was launching into her own words as they fell from her lips.

"I mean, what was I supposed to do? Jesse's gone; Leon and Vince were trying to get your stupid ass under control and Snake-Skin-Pants obviously didn't get the memo on 'not hitting a man with his back turned'." Letty was rambling now and whether she was even aware of it or not, she clearly didn't care. Dom's expression remained unreadable and Letty remained silently irritated by that fact. "I was hardly going to let him double-team you, as much as watching you get your ass kicked may be amusing on some level, nobody's gonna kick my man's ass…" The amusement on Dom's face shifted and intensified, creating a vaguely suspicious expression on her features. "Nobody except me if the situation calls for it…" she continued slowly and almost cautiously until her sentence faded. "What?" She practically snapped at his shit-eating grin that was inevitably irritating her.

" _Your_ man," Dom muttered nonchalantly with a soft shrug, his grin never wavering.

Letty rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she spoke almost instinctively. She folded her arms in an impatient manner before reluctantly looking back over at him as she tried to ignore his smirk.

Dom couldn't help it, her body language pulled it out of him, and he was chuckling lightly. He moved ever so slightly towards her, "I'm so stuck with you, aren't I?" He questioned, despite knowing the answer. She didn't have to say it, she never had, but he knew. It was _ride_ or _die_. It always had been and always will be.

For the first time that night, Letty couldn't supress her smirk any more than he could. However she did fight the urge to raise her eyebrows at his question and how stupid he was for asking for an answer they both knew. She looked up at him through her lashes in the way she always did when she wanted to get to him, when she wanted to send that wave of shivers through his core, a feeling only she could create within in him. And then her voice dropped to a low tone that only added to that feeling, "You fucking love it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I konw my update for Home is taking forever but I am at such a writers block with the last chapter! I know exactly what I want to happen but putting it together and putting it into words is proving quite hard. So I thought I would give you guys and update here while I force myself to work on that chapter for you.**_

 _ **So here's another chapter here and this one, I've decided it going to be a twoshot so the next chapter will continue from the end of this one! I hope you guys enjoy it and please please please review and let me know your thoughts! xx**_

 _ **Ages: In the first part for the first "I love you", Dom is 22 and Letty is 19. And then for her first "I love you," Dom is 25 and Letty's 22. This is purely how old I picture them with this situation; this in no way ties in with the time sequence of the movies because I do consider Dom to be 21 in the first film, so this is fairly AU.**_

* * *

 **I Felt It**

Letty had felt Dom's eyes on her every move for the most part of that night. So the moment she made the decision to find her way back towards the group, him and the girl who stood facing him, she knew he was aware of her oncoming presence. With her back to him and his intense and fairly amused gaze, Letty took an unwelcome step between the two. The blonde had been talking to Dom all night and every single member of their team had been furiously irritated by her persistence; Letty the most, and Dom was very close behind her. He hadn't voiced it, but they all knew. They could tell every time he brushed off her vague touches and attempts to strike up conversation with him. They could tell by his almost constant sighs and occasional groans, they knew by the way he rolled his eyes every time she glanced away from him. Where he had held back his annoyance, for some reason Letty didn't know, Leon, Vince and Jesse hadn't been so respectful of the girls' feelings. – Not that she thought that was the reason behind Dom hiding it. And then there was Letty, her poker face stronger than ever. Her lips had pursed permanently and she had avoided her like the plague, but her deathly glare hadn't and Dom and the rest of the guys had noticed. And you didn't have to be a genius to work out that Leon and Jesse had been muttering prayers to each other all night that the Latina wouldn't blow.

And then the moment the blonde racer chaser had shifted her hand to land against the curve of Dominic Toretto's ass, the guys were all sucking in breaths through their teeth as they practically felt the burning outline of fire radiating from Leticia Ortiz's glare. Dom, however, took a small step out of the girls' grasp instinctively and was shaking his head. Letty had watched him open his mouth to begin his harsher turn-down, it had to be after a move like that and he knew it, but she was standing between them long before he got the full speech out.

Letty moved her arms to fold over her chest as the blonde looked at her with confusion. All five-foot and a tad of the fiery Latina was intimidating to anyone, even a six foot man, when in this mood; not even Dom could escape the feeling on certain occasions.

"Can I help you?" The racer chaser spoke warily, clearly trying her hardest to keep above of the girls' intensity.

"You wanna keep that hand?" Her voice was harsh but her question came across genuinely sincere. Letty could practically feel Dom's amused smirk as well as the guys' curious gazes. She raised her eyebrows at the girl when she evidently became speechless. She also hesitated before taking the smallest step closer to the girl and giving her a sickly-sweet smile. "Because if it touches my man again, you'll be pulling back a bloody stump." The blonde's reaction showed clearly that she didn't believe the words leaving Letty's mouth, but when her gaze grew even stronger, if that was even possible, the racer chaser's smile faded instantly. "So," Letty cleared her throat. "You can like, not be here anymore."

"Excuse me?" The blonde's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"You're excused," Was all it took for her to make tracks, leaving Dom to step up behind the brunette and almost gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew the okay was given when Letty didn't tense in his arms in the slightest, but instead arched her back slightly to lean into him more, letting out a sigh of almost relief like she had let go of the built up irritation.

Several moments passed with them like that, bodies pressed into each other's, as they stood in silence, watching people moving around, discussing the cars they owned and the possibility or another race for the night. Dom had already won his and a few others had been taken, including Letty's which she had also won, and the streets were still quiet when it came to the cops. It was like watching the world go by in slow motion and muffled noises. But When Dom's whisper broke the daze and his warm breath hit right against her ear, it was heard loud and clear.

"You know I love you, right?"

The first time those words had been heard coming from his lips and Letty tried desperately to ignore the fact her insides felt like they were melting and the fact her smile was growing.

"I know," her voice was soft and her reply was instant.

Dom couldn't help the small chuckle that fell passed his lips at her reply. He hadn't exactly expected her to tell him she loved him too, he wasn't quite sure what he had expected and he hadn't thought about what he was saying until it was out there. He just knew he felt it and telling her felt right.

"You're not gonna say it back?" He questioned, almost teasingly. Letty shook her head softly but he knew she was grinning the moment her head bowed to hide it away from everyone; it was fact that her childishly wide grin was something she saved for extremely special people, the boys were even lucky if they saw it once a year.

She inhaled deeply while she worked the grin away and finally looked back up before replying. "Not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely person with this review on my last chapter::**_

 _"I love all your fanfictions :D I could read them all day... please update soon :'( I'm just here sitting and waiting for you to update."_

 _ **This was so sweet it really made me smile so I wanted to update quickly for you to finish the twoshot. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll be back soon with a new drabble! Please review and share your thoughts. I'd really like it if you guys could maybe review with your favourite part of the chapter? Thank you and enjoy! xx**_

* * *

 **I Felt It P2**

It took three years before Letty told Dom she loved him. No matter how easy it had become for Dom to tell her every now and again, her responses were a wide range of everything but the exact words, _"I love you."_ Her favourites seemed to be _"I know,"_ occasionally he got a kiss and sometimes he even got nothing more than a knowing smirk.

But the moment he finally did hear those words, by god did he notice them slip passed her lips, even if she hadn't. It was at the typical, familiar atmosphere of a Toretto house party. And it was one of those rare occasions that the two had been completely joint at the hip the entire night.

There were multiple people that had fallen out to the dark back yard, the house now practically overflowing. Including Dom, who sat in his usual seat at the picnic table that took permanent residence outback for their weekly family barbeques. It didn't take long for the slightly buzzed Latina to come almost skipping out the back door with two fresh bottles of Corona in hand as she joined Dom and couple of random guys he was talking too. She settled herself on the arm of Dom's chair, but barely made contact with it before his muscly arm was snaking around her and shifting her into his lap instead, not that she showed any signs of protesting.

Conversation batted between the two and the group of people they knew by faces from the races; laughs and drinks being shared within that small group as well as the other groups of people throughout the house. And through it all, Letty sat comfortable on Dom's lap, one arm slung around his shoulder for balance and the other resting in her lap with a bottle of Corona in her grasp; where Dom held his own and his other arm had settled itself around Letty's waist and his hand fell against her thigh.

Somewhere amongst the conversations, the brunette had shifted slightly and rested her head on Dom's shoulder. The different types of drunken Letty were no secret, and Dom's personal favourite was when the alcohol went south and she became frisky Letty; which was exactly where she had been heading all night. So, he didn't even flinch when the Latina's warm breath could be felt over his neck and her lips quickly found the skin as she pressed feather-light kisses just below his ear. Nobody seemed to notice though, and if they did, they didn't care, even with Dom's smirk. And then it happened.

"I love you," the words slipped passed her lips, so quiet that only he heard but it was evident to everyone that they had lost Dom's attention instantly and they all continued speaking with each other and began ignoring the two _love-birds_. Dom couldn't see Letty's face; he only felt her lips still wandering over his skin before she giggled very faintly and rolled her head to lie against his shoulder once again, glancing back over to the other people who took no notice.

"You realise that's the first time you've ever said that to me," his voice was low and a chuckle was threatening to slip passed his lips. "It's only taken you three years," and with that, he did chuckle softly.

Letty exhaled deeply and leant back against him a little more. Becoming even more aware of his arms around her and how his bare arms pressed against the skin of her own bare arms. Dom's chin pressed down onto her shoulder lightly as he made an attempt to get even closer to her which was near impossible at this point.

"It's not like I don't show it," she spoke softly and because of the fact that they were both in their own metaphorical bubble, her words were heard over the noise of every other conversation and nobody else could hear them either, save from Dom. She felt him nod once against her shoulder.

"In your own way," he retorted. Letty shifted slightly so she was able to twist her head and look up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Are you complaining, Toretto?" Her eyebrows rose and he retaliated with a smirk, and as soon as he had, she was matching his with one of her own.

"Nah," he shook his head once, then tried and failed to supress his smile. "I knew you loved me," Letty couldn't draw herself away from the smug look plastered all over Dom's face and she fought the urge to push him off of her in annoyance. But it was safe to say that the alcohol had flooded her system and pushed her straight to a stage of affection; she wanted him as close to her as possible. "I knew you _showed_ your feelings rather than say them."

"Well, yeah," she begun, nodding to emphasize her point. "Just saying them don't mean shit," Letty muttered with a soft, nonchalant shrug. "They're called feelings for a reason. It's because you're supposed to _feel_ them, not _say_ them."

The Latina barely got the last two words out before Dom's hand had slid down her arm to find hers and was turning her on her heel to face him. She didn't protest, she didn't even put up a fight, not that it would matter even if she did. Dom's strength was enough to pick her up over his shoulder and walk her through the entire house and up and down the stairs a million times over, so turning her to face him could have been done with the strength in his pinkie. And then his lips were pressed against hers hard, heatedly and almost completely forcefully, but it took merely a second before she was responding to his motives with just as much want. Her hands moved to grip his shirt slightly and then their lips were moving in sync and tongues were fighting for dominance.

When Dom reluctantly pulled away and shot very brief glares over Letty's shoulder, it didn't take her long to realise the people they had previously been talking to, had noticed their public display of affection and that Dom was scowling them to carry on and ignore the two. And at the thought, a faint giggle escaped the brunette, but not once did her gaze waver away from the taller man who stood practically against her. He finally glanced back down at her with an innocent glint in his eyes and she noticed it instantly.

"Love you," he spoke and the innocence in his eyes was radiating over the rest of his features and slowly but very powerfully, a shit eating grin spread across his lips.

Instinctively, Letty rolled her eyes, like she did almost every time that grin was on display for her benefit. Her body moved along with her eyes as she turned very slightly to one side as though preparing to walk away, but with Dom's gentle, yet firm, grip on her waist, he was turning her back around to face him and not giving her any way of escape. His eyebrow rose expectantly and as soon as his eyes were burning through her once again, Letty found herself fighting away a smirk that began to peek through nonetheless. And then the words were being said once again in a low voice, and no matter how reluctant she seemed to be, he knew it was only because she hated letting him win. But every part of her knew she meant it, and so did he. Not because she said it, but because of the smile she eventually gave him before her lips moved to form those words once again.

"Love you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! xoxo**_

 _ **-Katie**_

* * *

 **It's Not Christmas Without You**

It was bitterly cold outside, which was rare for Los Angeles. But Letty felt herself almost physically shrink into the leather jacket she had pulled on before leaving that night. It was the closest thing, she thought, she was going to get to a 'white Christmas.'

It was almost midnight and Letty couldn't be more grateful for that fact. Christmas day wasn't her favourite thing, in fact she found it boring and irritating that nobody else felt the same way and got all hyped over it. Nobody but him, Dominic Toretto shared her mutual, annoyance to the matter and the holiday. They'd both spend the entire day forced into family celebrations; Dom's mother and sister were always beyond excited for the festivities and very family orientated on the average day, let alone Christmas. And then his father was the type of man to keep his favourite females happy no matter what, and with his amazing skills on convincing, Dom had been roped into staying home instead of going out to celebrate in his own way with a bottle of Corona and his other family; his other favourite people.

Letty's situation was almost exact in every detail, at least with regards to how she felt about being roped out of her own idea of a celebration which matched Dom's. It was just her and her father this year though, her mother had made the trip back home to the Dominican Republic to spend time with her mother, Letty's grandmother. After a long, heated debate between her two parents, her father had convinced her mother that he was staying. Where her parents had fallen so completely in love with each other, her mother's family had not fallen for the man in any way. And with that decision made, Letty had insisted on keeping him company, despite the fact she was as in love with the DR, as her mother was with her father. But she had other commitments that tied her down in Los Angeles, other than spending the Christmas holiday with her father so he wouldn't be alone.

And that commitment had her sneaking downstairs in a silent and dark house at 11:53, quietly leaving and making her way up the dimly lit streets at the same time every year.

And just as she had expected, like clockwork, there was a tall figure standing only paces away from her as he leant against a streetlight. She had passed exactly two houses to get to where he was, and as she glanced passed him down to the Toretto house, she confirmed that he had passed the usual two houses as well. At the sound of soft footsteps, Dom was turning to face the Latina, a vaguely knowing smirk gracing his features when his gaze settled on her. She matched his smirk faintly before dropping it to breathe an exaggerated sigh of relief before she took that final step to close the distance between them, and leant her forehead against his chest. His large arms came up instinctively to wrap around her shoulders. He glanced down slightly and his smirk grew as he realised the familiar leather that covered her torso was in fact his own red leather jacket.

"At least Mia didn't catch you this time," Letty mumbled against his shirt before shifting in his embrace to finally look up at him again with a soft smile.

Dom chuckled lowly at the memory of the year previous where his little sister, Mia, had caught him coming down the stairs to sneak out to see Letty. The brunette had given him a near heart attack from her position on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate, when she had spoken up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" She spoke suspiciously but there was something behind her tone that gestured that she knew full well exactly where he was headed off to. The older Toretto sibling had practically jumped out of his skin and stopped dead in his tracks to face his sister with a blank expression. Mia had rolled her eyes at his reaction and lack of response. "Can you really not go one day without seeing her?"

Dom gave a non-apologetic shrug to her question, "Its Christmas, Mi." Mia fought the urge to roll her eyes once again but instead, she cracked a very faint smile and Dom knew she wasn't about to yell and he had in fact gotten around her with ease, as usual. He strode across the room and planted a kiss to the top of her head and shot her a wink and boyish smile.

"Tell Letty I said merry Christmas," was the last thing she had said before Dom had finally left the house, five minutes later than usual.

It was how Letty had known he had been caught; Dom was always there waiting for her, he had always left on time. But Letty had the tendency to be late, even for something she looks forward to. But for that one year, she had arrived five minutes before he had.

Dom met Letty's gaze when she finally stole a look back up to him, but he didn't move his arms away, he didn't even loosen the hold he had on her in any way. "Mia ate double the amount she did last year; she's out cold," he responded with another low chuckle, pulling a faint laugh from her as well.

"She enjoyed herself then," Letty smirked. Dom's reply was only a simple nod.

Silence took over them and lingered between them both for several moments. It was a completely comfortable silence; it wouldn't have been anything else, Dom and Letty invented the art of comfortable between two people. Their eyes never left each other and the gaze they both held should have been enough to create at least some discomfort, but not one single drop of it radiated from them. After moments of them being frozen in time, the Latina was moving onto her tiptoes to give her the leverage she needed to be able to press a kiss to Dom's lips.

"How was it?" Dom asked when the two finally parted again. His voice was low and soft and created a small smile on Letty's lips.

She gave him a half-hearted shrug. "Same old. Well, same old, but without my mother." Letty cleared her throat lightly, realising just how intense his gaze was and how he watched her, a smirk sprung to her features when it was like she felt her skin prickling over with the heat he caused within her. "You know this is the highlight of my Christmas, though."

Dom gave her an amused chuckle before moving his arms from where they had settled around her waist, so he could take her hands in his as his fingers fiddled with hers. "One of these days," he spoke softly "Christmas will be you and me."

"Yeah right," Letty gave a smirk, clearly not convinced at all. "Like Mia's gonna let that happen."

"Nah," he shook his head once "I mean it'll be family. When you're not stuck bouncing between your parents and their bullshit, you'll be with us. You know, in ten years, twenty; it'll be me, you, Mia…"

"And probably the guys because you know they can't fend for themselves," Letty retorted with small laugh.

"Yeah," Dom nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing his features as he thought about it and came to the realisation that she was very right. "Vince is with us again this year; he passed out on the couch," he informed her with a ghost of a smile. "And we know Leon's mom ain't gonna be around much longer; Jesse's got his dad but – "

"One day," Letty spoke up, cutting him off with a small and very warm smile "Christmas will be you and me." She matched his previous words in a way of agreement, like a silent promise. "It'll be our own family."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm I hope you all had a really amazing Christmas and New Years, welcome to 2016 beautiful people!**_

 _ **And here's another update for you all with a random, teenage Dotty, fluffy oneshot. Hope you enjoy! Please R &R! Reviews make me update quicker ;) xx**_

* * *

 **A Deal's A Deal**

It was late, late enough for 1327 to be deadly silent and for everyone to be in bed. Everyone except the only two people who were always the last ones down, and the last ones up in the morning. Not that the morning was an appropriate name for the time of day Dom and Letty actually decided to drag themselves downstairs to join the land of the living. These habits were what left Letty tracking down the stairs, skilfully knowing her exact footsteps in the darkness. If it wasn't for the fact the living room curtains were still wide open, exposing the brightness of a street light, she would be completely blind in pitch black. The glowing was something she became extremely thankful for when she noticed Dom sitting on the couch, knowing that if she hadn't realised his presence, he would have either scared her out of skin or she would have tripped over his out-stretched leg.

If Dom was aware that she was there, he didn't show it. Not even when she stopped dead in her tracks, watched him momentarily and then plopped down on the couch beside him. His eyes and concentration seemed to be too focused on a flashing metal trinket that he was fiddling with in his fingertips. Letty knew exactly what it was, instantly; his fathers' wedding band. At the recognition of the ring, Letty had made the decision to take the seat next to him. It took her a few beats of silence before she eventually spoke up.

"Pretty," she spoke light-heartedly. He didn't even flinch at the sudden sound; he _had_ been aware of her presence from the start. He didn't speak, but her gaze didn't move away from him at all. So, when he leant towards her a little and held out the ring in a specific angle, she noticed the inscription on the inside of the silver straight away. "Ride or die," she quoted softly, a faint quizzical tone to her voice.

"My dad used to say it to my mom," Dom explained, speaking up for the first time that night. His voice was low and his typical raspy tone was soft.

The brunette gave him a small nod, "It's fitting."

Letty didn't need to spot the almost empty bottle of Corona on the small table to the side of Dom to know that he had had a couple of drinks. She knew it wasn't many, but she also knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be feeling so sentimental about the touchy subject without them. It had been a couple years since his father had passed and joined his mother in heaven. Letty hadn't seen the wedding ring since; she wasn't even aware that Dom had it. But something about the fact that he did, gave her a warmness and made her cheeks burn with the want for tears she simply ignored.

"He used to tell me that the rings were mine one day, to give to someone."

As his voice was heard once again, Letty offered a small smirk. "To propose?" she questioned, despite knowing the answer. "Dominic Toretto getting married; I can't really see it." At that, a chuckle erupted from the mechanic. Granted, it was a very small one that nobody beside the girl who sat directly next to him, would have been able to hear, but it was something. And it only made her smile grow a little more towards the fact she was getting somewhere. And despite how sentimental or emotional he was feeling right now, he was still Dom, he wasn't angry, he wasn't upset; he seemed to be a sad-happy.

"One day." Was all he said.

"Really?" She asked completely unconvinced, yet slightly amused, amusement that only intensified when she read his expression. She watched his eyes and how they never left the ring still held between his fingertips, how they bared his soul to anyone looking closely enough, and sure as hell, Letty was. She always was.

He didn't respond straight away, and for the first time, Letty broke her gaze away from him when she shook her head lightly at the thought of him settling down and quitting his parade of skanks for one person. As soon as Dom felt the weight of her eyes leave him, his eyes were on her. They were on her perfected, natural complexion on the soft skin of her cheeks. They were on the curve of her neck that was exposed by the fact her hair had been pushed over her shoulder, save from a few stray strands that curled against the skin. They were on her dark eyes that were no longer on him and he took full advantage of it, like he always did. When she wasn't looking, he was, and sometimes, he'd look anyway.

"Maybe I'll marry you," His tone was unreadable, and when Letty turned back to face him, their gazes met for the first time. She couldn't help a small laugh that escaped her lips at his words, assuming he was kidding. Even if he wasn't kidding, it was still laughable, and considering the small smirk he had playing about his mouth, he knew it too. He offered her a half-hearted shrug, "The only girl I trust with Mia, with the guys. The only _person_ I trust with my car; you might be the only girl I trust with this." He finished, twirling the wedding ring on his finger once.

Letty raised a single, perfectly-groomed, eyebrow. "I am quite trustworthy," she mocked with a somewhat smug smile. Her words pulled a second low chuckle from him that night as he broke the gaze, only briefly, before returning to her with a fairly serious expression built around his small smile.

"I mean it," he said carefully "Ten years from now; it's yours." He finished, motioning, once again, back to the ring he still held fondly.

Letty put her all into reading his expression and from what she could tell, and she was one of very few who could read him easily with definite certainty, he was deadly serious. However, with regards to how she felt about it, she was clueless. She was aware that freaking out from the seriousness in his promise was an option, and if it had been any other man on Earth, it would have been her impulsive decision. But this was Dominic Toretto.

She studied him carefully as he watched the ring fall into his palm. "What if I find somebody else?" Her words were challenging and a small smirk passed her features when he glanced back over to her. "Someone better, maybe?" Her tone took on a more teasing role, pulling a smirk from him also.

His eyebrow kinked in amusement, "What if _I_ do?"

"Please," she scoffed in her typically smug manner "You can't get better than me."

Dom choked out a laugh and gave a small shake of his head, but he knew. Of course her words were true. Nobody could get better than Leticia Ortiz if they tried. And with Dom, nobody was better suited to him than her and they knew it. Hell, everybody did; Mia had never let him sleep on the idea, after all. Out of everybody who were too chicken to speak up on it, including himself and he assumed Letty also, the only person who wasn't was his little sister and Letty's best friend. The younger Toretto had taken up the role of annoying the two with the unspoken, yet obvious, connection between them practically right away. From the night they had formally met. So, she lived down the street since she was ten years old and had noticed Dom straight away, it wasn't until that night at the races when she was fifteen that he had noticed her. Two wrecked cars, twelve stitches and multiple angered, snarky comments from the pissed off Latina, later; Mia was adamant that the chemistry put every romance novel to shame from that moment on. And not once had she dropped the fact.

"It's mine if I want?" Letty's questioning words broke a comfortable silence the two had both fallen into for longer than they could remember. Somewhere during it, Dom's eyes had lost her once again but hers didn't whatsoever. She had kept studying and contemplating and imagining.

With a single, confirming nod, Dom responded, "It's yours if you want it."

Letty didn't have to think it over any further, she had spent a very long comfortable silence doing just that. And even if she hadn't, a small brush off of the ridiculous gesture didn't seem like an option. But if that was what she chose, both of them knew it would be taken seriously, but only in exactly ten years' time.

"You've got yourself a deal, Toretto."

And with that, Letty's hand came down to slap his leg gently, and she was making her way back upstairs quietly.

A satisfied smile had taken residence on Dom's lips as he followed her with his eyes until it was no longer physically possible. He breathed out a small sigh as his mind found his father for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

" _He used to tell me that the rings were mine one day, to give to someone."_

To give to Letty, he thought. Because his father was the only other person willing to voice his connection with the younger girl, and when he had told his son he'd have the ring to give to somebody one day, Antonio Toretto didn't leave out that one day he'd give the ring to Letty Ortiz. After all, who else would it be? Nobody else was better made for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I've officially decided that I will be updating every Friday (She says hopefully because she doesn't know how long that'll last). I have a few oneshots ready to post and a few more ideas for a couple more. So, I'm really looking for prompts so please please DM me if there's anything you'd like to see?_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this next one though, it's just something short and sad because I rarely do sad and this idea just sort of came to me when I think of a sad Dom so here ya go! Please R &R and let me know what you think.. More reviews inspire me ;) xx_**

* * *

 **It Doesn't Matter**

Nothing seemed to matter anymore to Dominic Toretto. Not money, not the races, not his team and all their bullshit…Because the hole in his team, in his entire world, was too much to learn how to live without. It had only been a few months after Leticia Ortiz lost her life, a few weeks since Braga.

Dom had made it his priority to the take down the person responsible for stealing the most important thing in his world away. The cars, he could live without. The speed, the adrenaline, even the 1970 Dodge Charger that belonged to his father, he could live without…But not her. How was he supposed to continue without that tired, sloppy smile he received every morning? Or the smirk full of smugness, or full of sarcasm or full of amusement; all of them had the same effect on him. Or what about the effect her fingertips had on him whenever they connected with skin, whenever they simply curled around his calloused hands to hold them? The hearty laugh she'd save for the important moments, the sound that had gotten him through everything; it was gone. She was gone.

His world was gone.

And now, standing at the races with everything around him so very familiar and loved, nothing mattered. And the hole she had left behind was so very noticeable, it tore at him every second.

There was no swarm of people around the feisty Latina as she pulled up in her Jenson Interceptor or when her car was first over the finish line with every race she was a part of. There were no ballsy racers for him to fight the urge of killing, while he watched from afar as they attempted to touch her, and she challenged them and showed them who was really in the driver's seat. And there was nobody to scare off the racer-bunnies who got too close to him with the simplicity of a single glance. And now they flocked to him.

Everybody there knew Letty, they knew she was gone, they knew what she and Dom were. But that didn't matter to them. Not to the skanks, as she had referred to them as, they still found him. It had been months, and he knew that everybody thought he should, but nobody voiced it. It could have been because they'd know his response and that it wouldn't be pretty. But it seemed more likely that the fact they didn't tell him that a one night stand might help him actually get at least a couple of hours of sleep, was because Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz were the same person as different genders. And where perfect is a hard word to place on something as a label, with Dom and Letty, it was the closest you could get. In reality, they weren't perfect at all; they fought over the tiniest of things and when they did fight, it was the biggest blow up you could imagine. They'd yell, scream, Letty would throw shit and Dom's voice would rise to a loudness with her that he didn't dare use on anybody else. But they worked. Because when they loved, it was the so strong, people felt it radiating off them. In conclusion, his team kept silent because Letty was way more than a one night stand; way too much to get over with a long string of them.

With hands on his arms, some boldly travelling to more sacred areas, Dom was numb. His eyes were frozen forward as he watched people enjoying themselves. That was him, once upon a time, him and his family.

"After-party at my place…exclusive guest list," The blonde on his right whispered in his ear, and where a Latina had once sent a shiver down his spine with the action, Dom openly cringed. It wasn't the right voice, not the voice he wanted to hear.

Dom made the move to finally grace the racer-chaser with a glance as he turned her down swiftly, but as he did, his eyes caught something involuntarily.

That's when he saw her. That's when the world stopped.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered but getting to the girl he saw, not the girls who practically pouted when he left them carelessly. Not his best friends or sister.

"Dom…" He vaguely heard Mia Toretto's voice follow him as he parted the group with a look on his face like he was on a mission.

"Yo, Dom!" Brian's voice followed. But he didn't stop, didn't even hesitate. He just needed to get to her. The raven hair had stopped his breathing and blurred his vision and he wanted nothing more but to run his fingers through said hair when he crushed her body to his in a tight embrace. He was moving so fast at this point; he was a breath away from a run.

He wasn't aware, but Mia had taken cautious steps after him, closely followed by an equally concerned Brian and Vince. Concern and cluelessness had taken control of their features completely as they came to a slow stop only a few steps behind the oldest Toretto.

Dom's hand came into contact with the female's upper-arm, grasping firmly as he jerked her around to face him. When he had seen her, his world stopped. And now that he had _seen_ her, realised it wasn't _her_ , his world shattered.

"I – I'm sorry, I thought you were – …" is words trailed off when the brunette's gaze widened and she slipped herself away from his grasp and slinked out of his eyesight completely.

His gut lurched and the familiar wave of physical sickness took course as he struggled to choke it back, to keep it away.

"Dom," Mia's voice was small and full of realisation. She knew exactly what he had thought and the sympathy wasted no time in pouring out of the look he gave her. It didn't take him long to break his gaze away from his little sister and let his eyes find the floor.

"I thought she was – " He muttered, shaking his head quickly. The frustration towards himself had settled in form of a crease in his forehead. His eyes found his sister again, in the off chance that her expression had taken on a different route. But it hadn't, and the look of her dark eyes glazing over with tears forced the nausea to continue spiralling out of control within him and he had to look away very rapidly once again. His struggle to keep himself from vomiting became nearly impossible and then another familiar feeling took over that was harder to bare; he felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"Dom, she's not – "

"I know, I know!" His voice had risen, enough for the smaller Toretto to jump at the harshness of it. Brian took a very small step forward, his hand finding his girlfriend's in a desperate attempt of comfort.

 _"Dom, its Letty…She's been murdered."_

 _"Letty's dead, Dom."_

 _"Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty?"_

The memory of familiar voices and gut-wrenching words replayed in his mind, clouding everything inside there. The cool, night air did nothing to help air actually enter his lungs, and then he was headed for his car.

Nothing else mattered.

He just needed to get to his car, get to his car and get out of there, just get away. He tore out of there quicker than he would have crossed the finish line if he had actually made it to his race that night. Leaving everything behind, leaving his family behind.

Brian's hands rubbed against Mia's shoulders as her eyes followed her brother until she couldn't physically see his car in the distance anymore, but her eyes still seemed to stay stuck to the last place she'd seen it.

"Oh my god," Mia's voice was still small; she couldn't find it in her to make it anything else.

"Mia, it's okay," Vince finally spoke up from just beside the two. His eyes were boring into the younger Toretto sibling worriedly.

"Okay?" This time, Mia's voice did rise in volume, her tone completely incredulous. "How on Earth are things okay?" Mia's voice broke, the tears in her eyes becoming an even bigger threat of falling. "Letty – …" She couldn't say it, didn't even want to try any further than that. But it didn't matter; they both knew what the unspoken words were. And when she finally did finish, her last sentence came out in a whisper. "Nothing will ever be okay again."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Utterly overwhelmed by the amazingly nice reviews on my last chapter so thank you to the two who did, you're awesome!_**

 ** _So I'm back for a new update, this was just a cutesy drabble with Letty and Gisele (because let's face it, those two would have been kickass friends!) so this is just a quick convocation between the two girls after Letty goes back with the team in Fast 6, please enjoy! xx_**

* * *

 **20% Angel; 80% Devil**

The more and more Letty replayed the moment in her head; it still didn't help her believe what he had done. What he had done for her. He hadn't thought, hadn't even considered what could happen, he just did it. Because he knew she was going to die. The tank had lunged forward and she was thrown from it, mid-air, headed straight for the gap between the two roads and off the bridge completely. Had he even calculated their chances? The idea that he hadn't, seemed more realistic. But then again, if he hadn't, what would he have thought. Did he figure that if that was it for her, she was going over and there was no going back, that he didn't care if he went too? Did he not care because he was going with her? He had launched himself from his car for her and saved her life thoughtlessly.

And now, here she was, with the man who cared more for her life than his own and his team, his family. People who knew her and had done anything to bring her back into their lives, but people she couldn't remember. She had taken a seat on a step while everyone crowded around each other, moving about quickly to get things done. She shouldn't have been all that surprised; they had Shaw now and evidently her. She was actually pretty grateful for the breather.

Everything seemed to begin to move like a blur around her. The people she knew but didn't, the chatter amongst them all, the thoughts in her own head; if they were transferred onto the big screen of reality, she was sure even they would be moving in a blur also.

She tried to fight against it, but her eyes had begun to follow the man in question around the room; Dominic Toretto. He hadn't seemed to notice, at least, that's what she had assumed. Because he continued pacing, talking and not once stealing a glance over to her, and meeting her gaze. But Dom knew her, he knew her more than her mind could even imagine at that point in time. He knew more than anybody who had crossed paths with her; he knew everything. And he knew that her eyes were on him with every step he took.

"I'm glad I got to meet you properly," An accented voice broke through Letty's daze and her eyes found the girl who stood beside her. Gisele Harabo leant her arm against the railing of the stairs Letty sat on, her dark eyes looking down to her. Letty took a moment to take in the Israeli woman, her long legs, her stick-thin waist, perfected cheek-bones; model material. And she knew she was aware. A curious expression landed on Letty's features, her eyebrow rising. It had been a moment or so before she had actually responded to the girl, but Gisele's smirks seemed to stay put.

"– And why's that?" She asked in a raspy voice, the curiosity not making it to her tone. In fact, she seemed more bored than anything, cautious maybe, but mainly bored.

Gisele breathed in deeply as she shuffled slightly on her feet, turning to face the Latina a little more. "Twenty percent angel, eighty percent devil," The girl responded casually. Letty watched as her dark eyes traced over her, watching for a reaction, maybe? Or maybe just taking her in, she didn't know. But Letty chose to hold the eye-contact boldly.

"What?" She finally asked, her words meaning nothing to her at this point and by the amused smile on her lips, Gisele knew as much. Letty watched as the woman folded her arms across her chest and couldn't help but notice; she seemed, in some ways, a lot like herself. But the complete opposite at the same time and all it did was confuse the hell out of her.

It wasn't hard to work out why Gisele was there, why she was a part of the team, why she so clearly fit in with them. She was a racer, she was a badass. Letty could see that. But Gisele seemed to be the kind of girl caught very comfortably between Mia and herself. She had the head-strong, determined and reckless side Letty had. But instead of the tomboy outer-layer Letty hid behind, Gisele was feminine, a lot more like Mia. Not quite flowery dresses, but heeled boots, and not quite wife-beaters, but leather jackets. She was definitely somewhere comfortably between the two, with her own personal touch.

Gisele was silent and didn't speak up to respond to Letty's questioning until she was sure she had her attention. Her amused features stayed put; she knew the Latina was busy taking her in, trying to decipher if she knew her or not.

"When I first met Dom," The Israeli girl finally spoke, her accent thick and her voice in general captivating in a strange way. "He spoke about you. Not directly, he didn't say a name, but I knew there was somebody in his life he was talking about indirectly," She hesitated, the corner of her lip tugging upwards a little more. "Somebody special…"

The taller brunette watched a flash of realisation come across Letty's face, but she didn't speak up. She didn't give her anything else, and Gisele felt like she needed to go on, needed to explain more. It didn't take a genius to work out how much the Latina must have been freaking out inside her head, but Gisele had to give her props; if she was freaking out, her cool expression and persona was entirely misleading.

"I asked him about his taste in cars, and then – "

"He told you about his taste in women." Letty's words cut Gisele off as they sounded more like a question than a statement. But when Gisele raised a single, perfectly groomed eyebrow, Letty knew she had hit the nail dead on. She hadn't a clue how, no idea how she had known, but she did. And she had voiced it without a single thought. It seemed to have shocked the taller girl just as much as Letty, but it made her smile nonetheless, while Letty looked like someone had just told her she had to kick a puppy.

"He was right about you, down to every word." Gisele went on; despite the fact Letty had looked away from her and found a nice spot on the floor in front of her to stare at, letting the words sink in. "The way he described you; it's scary how accurate he was."

 _He doesn't know me._

Letty thought stubbornly, irritation trying to force its way out of her throat in words. But she kept her lips in a tight line and said nothing. Letty's dark hues found the topic of their discussion from across the room yet again, a reflex she didn't understand and was nowhere near used to. But even so, she watched him. Too many things were going around in her head and she couldn't keep up, but everything led back to him, every question was about this man. And the more she heard about him, the more she felt herself being pulled in, like gravity and she didn't understand it at all. The not understanding only fuelled her frustration and hunger towards wanting to run. But Letty knew, she couldn't find it in her, not now. And if she stuck around, if she kept hearing stories, opinions on his feelings, if Gisele went on, if she heard from other people in the team who knew him…She'd get stuck.

When the Latina glanced back up at the woman beside her, she noticed she had followed her line of gaze and was watching Dom as well. But the look in her eye was completely different to the one in Letty's, but she had seen the hint of the same thing in everyone else who had looked at Dom; admiration. It was stupid, she thought, how everyone clearly looked at him like some kind of unbreakable hero.

But he had saved her.

"If it wasn't clear yet," Gisele spoke up, breaking through Letty's thoughts all over again, but Letty noted her gaze hadn't moved from the man. She felt as though the okay towards the socially unacceptable action was given, and she returned her own eyes to him. "That boy would do anything for you."

"I don't remember him," Letty spoke slowly and stubbornly, like trying to explain something simple to an idiot. But Gisele was no idiot, and if Letty hadn't worked that out yet, she sure as hell did when Gisela went on.

"Even so," The Israeli girl reasoned, "Are you really in any doubt this isn't where you are supposed to be?"

Gisele wasn't an idiot, she was accurate. And Letty hated just how right she was.

* * *

 _ **Please R &R! xx**_

 _ **-Katie**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one's a little short so ya'll get it a little early.** **And, surprise, it's a two-shot! Part two will be posted on Friday but for now, please enjoy part one.**_

 _ **It's a very AU piece; if Letty hadn't lost her memory, she just let Dom, and everybody else, believe she was dead because he left he in the Dominican and she's pissed. It's a pretty big AU I have and I'm considering a multi-chapter with this whole concept and I'd really appreciate it if you gave me your thoughts on that idea?** **Would you guys like a multi-chapter? Please let me know and of course R &R!**_

 ** _Love you guys! xx_**

* * *

 **You Don't Turn Your Back On Family**

 _They'd raced; he had won by a hair, by the smallest amount he had won against anybody else. Of course, he was racing Letty, the only person who would ever come that close to beating him. He was sure that on the odd chances, she probably would beat him. She had beaten him in their first race after all, he was showing off, sure, but she'd still won._

 _He switched his engine off and stayed put, just watching the grey Jenson Interceptor come to a stop in front of him and the brunette climb out of the driver's seat. That girl, she still managed to steal his breath. He'd been chasing her down ever since he heard, but she always ended up out of reach, one step ahead of him at all times. Nobody else was smart enough to pull that off, nobody else knew him well enough to be able to stay away from him, but she could. And even now that he had found her in the middle of London, he had no idea why or how. He didn't know if he had found her, or if she had let him._

 _She had died. That's what he had been told. Until Hobbs had shown up on his doorstep with a recent picture of the woman, and his feet barely touched the floor, he left so quickly._

 _When her glare met him through the windshield, he was climbing out of his own car and leaning against it, his eyes not leaving her once. He just needed to soak her in, accept the fact that she actually stood before him; one hundred percent alive and perfect as ever. The woman he loved, his_ wife _…_

" _I'm surprised you haven't already taken off," He finally spoke when she didn't. He had pictured himself finding her a million times over, and every time, the toxic thought in the back of his head had him imagining her speeding away in her car the moment her eyes had landed on him._

 _Her expression remained impassive; she was giving him nothing but a defensive presence. Her arms had folded over her chest almost instantly form the moment she had leant against her own car and stared him down with her eyes. It took her a moment, but she eventually breathed in before speaking up._

" _Figured I owed you an explanation."_

 _He looked her over quizzically. "Yeah?_

" _No," Typical Letty response, and as much as he struggled, Dom managed to keep his smirk at bay. He knew for a fact if she caught any sight of one on his lips, she wouldn't be any happier than she already clearly wasn't. "I never got one," She unexpectedly finished, bitterness taking the lead in her tone._

 _Dom had seen Letty angry before, angry enough to scream, angry enough to physically be tackling someone, angry enough to throw shit at him….but Dom had never seen Letty this angry. An angry that he could only describe as scarily calm; he knew on the inside, she was seriously hurt, but she was too busy screaming at him in her mind to notice._

 _The Dominican Republic, the night they got married, he left her there. The guilt had settled in his heart and he wanted nothing more but to reach for her and apologise a million times over. But all that slipped passed his lips was her name, once, with so much regret._

" _Letty…"_

" _You left me," She explained, her words cutting off any thoughts he had while he attempted to muster up a worthy apology. Dom searched for the hurt in her eyes but failed; Letty Ortiz, always keeping her cards close to her chest, even with him occasionally. He watched her give him a small shrug. "I left you."_

 _Was that supposed to be her explanation? Dom felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach. He had left her to protect her, because he loved her. She allowed him to believe she was dead for a year. How was this fair? Yet, underneath it all, he knew her better than anybody. And as much as he wished he didn't, there was a big part of him that understood her logic completely. He understood her feelings and what was going on in that head of hers. She wouldn't show it, but she was hurt. And he hadn't experienced Letty this hurt before._

" _You were getting even," His voice was soft, understanding. And there was something in the way he said it that made it questioning, as though he was reaching, praying for her to tell him he was wrong._

" _No," She said carefully, her brows furrowing. "I was getting out."_

 _And those words stung Dom even more than his own assumptions had._

" _Getting out of what?" He quizzed her. "Getting out of you and me?"_

 _Something flashed in her eyes but she looked away from him when she spoke. "There was never a you and me, Dom."_

" _Bullshit," The word ripped passed his throat before he could stop it, his anger and own hurt building. Letty sensed it and it only added fuel to her fire._

" _Is it?" The Latina's volume of voice rose slightly, the fire in her eyes clear as day. "And how important was you and me?" She asked, despite already having her own version of the answer. She clearly didn't expect or even want Dom to respond, so he didn't. "We were supposed to be ride or die."_

 _Her words cut deep, deeper than anybody else knew how to with Dom. She had always had that power over him. She knew that, but he was sure she wasn't aware how much even her simplest of words could affect him as well. Letty knew she could hurt him if she wanted to, but the words they'd always shared so sacredly leaving her lips in almost regret, did more damage than he thought._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _The words he had been trying to avoid, trying to rearrange to make them mean enough, escaped. And the expectant expression the Latina wore left him speechless; he had nothing else._

 _Letty shifted on her feet, leaning forward more as she concluded leaning on her car and now stood straight before him. She took one small step to shorten the space between them. She was only arm's length away, he could pull her to him, he should. But he didn't._

" _You broke your vow, Dom," her voice fell to barley audible. The lightness and tenderness of it tingled over his skin like when he felt her breath against it. "You said eternity," she continued. "Did you mean for it to be that short?"_

 _Of course he hadn't meant that, but she knew it._

 _Their eyes burned into each other, Letty watching him carefully for a reaction, for words. For a way to save everything. Their history hanging in the balance._

 _He had nothing._

 _Letty turned her back on him, on everything, and stalked away from him. She climbed in her car and drove, not looking back at him once as she left him to think, to let it all sink in. And it did. But he was still numb._

"You'd don't turn your back on family."

 _But he had, and now she was too._


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't often do this but I'd like to dedicate this chapter of my two-shot to flyingorfalling! Her reviews are always so on point and I love hearing from her. You should also go and check out her stuff because she is very awesome and definitely caters to my Dotty needs!**_

 _ **So here is part two and the final part so please enjoy!** **Sorry for any mistakes and I do have a vague idea of a multi-chapter with a concept similar to this piece. I can't say for definite what I'll do with the idea but I can tell you I'm halfway trough chapter 1. Whether it gets scrapped or not is another story, but I'm just letting ya'll know that the idea is floating about my head haha. So for those who wanted me to make a multi-chapter after this then you may be in luck...Anyways enjoy! xx**_

* * *

 **You Don't Turn Your Back on Family**

" _You don't turn your back on family, even when they do._ "

It had been over a year since Leticia Ortiz died; that was what Dom had been told. It was what they all thought.

But it had been a few months since the knowledge that she was still alive had surfaced, and even worse, the knowledge that she hadn't come back to him. It had killed Dom that night he had shared a conversation with the Latina, the first conversation in all that time, the first one since the Dominican Republic, when she had explained where she had been. When she told him why she hadn't found him, or let him find her, guilt had consumed him.

"What the hell happened?" Brian's words should have shown concern when half of his team showed up again, Roman, Han, and Gisele all followed in behind Riley Hicks; an agent working with Hobbs and her face was a picture. Bloody cut opening against her eyebrow, a busted lip, something unplanned had gone down when the four of them had taken off to find information. And if the woman's injuries weren't enough to go by, Han and Roman's moody expressions and rumpled clothes helped. Brian's words should have showed concern, but the smile on his face did a marvellous job of discarding the care that may have been in his tone.

Dom watched them enter the room one by one from behind a car with a straight face, and only a hint of curiosity. And when Riley responded to Brian, and Dom heard his name, they had his full attention.

"We met Dom's girlfriend," She spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she approached Hobbs. "She's _lovely_."

Dom had briefly taken in the markings on the woman's face. And at the mention of Letty, he was expectedly impressed. Of course it had been her, of course she'd left a mark, of course she'd put out as good as she got. And if Dom knew her at all, Riley got off worse; trained cop or not.

A smirk involuntarily appeared on the man's lips; he shook his head lightly and looked down in attempt to consume it.

"What's that?" Roman's natural centre-of-attention voice did, in fact, capture everyone's attention, including Dom's. And when the largely built man looked over to towards the owner of the voice, he realised Roman's eyes were already on him, as well as everybody else's. "Now that," He vaguely gestured towards Dom's face. " _That's_ a look of pride; look at him." Dom let the faintest of smirks fall through, before making it vanish completely. And now everybody was grinning, everybody except Riley that is. Roman chuckled at the confirmation that he was right. "That's his girl, kicking ass."

"Shouldn't be a surprise."

Everything stopped and all eyes left the jokester to find the owner of the raspy voice. Dom stood up straight as Letty came to a stop halfway across the room towards them. They hadn't spoken since that night, he hadn't heard her voice, but he had seen her. They'd crossed paths a couple times, trying to take down Owen Shaw; the person who had somewhat taken her in. She'd been a part of their team, but it was obvious she hadn't found her place there. Dom knew her too well. Letty was independent, individual, but had always fit into the family as easy as running water. But with Owen, she was _too_ independent, _too_ individual. She didn't belong there.

Her gaze met them all boldly, every single one of them, except Dom. She skilfully avoided him while his eyes never left her.

"What are you doing here, Ortiz?" Luke Hobbs spoke up, catching her eye and attention. The two had never met, but they'd crossed paths during taking down Shaw as well. And Hobbs had memorised her file and heard enough from the people who did know her. Letty watched him carefully, breathing out before speaking up.

"They've got your files; they know everything," She explained.

Riley Hicks chocked out a laugh and as expected, Dom watched Letty glare at her. It wasn't hard to work out Riley's obvious distaste for the Latina; she had never known her and knew a lot less than Hobbs did. And the fact it had only been thirty or so minutes since the two females were throwing punches, it wasn't hard to see why.

"You mean they've seen through you," Riley accused, bitterly. "And now you're coming crawling back."

Letty's glare intensified immensely, if that was even possible at this point, and if looks could kill, the woman was sure to be six feet under in an instant. The familiar brunette pushed her hands into the pockets of the leather jacket she wore and shifted to lean her weight onto one of her feet, her hip very slightly out as she took a defensive stand. Dom watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip as she prepared to fight back. Something, admittedly, he looked forward to. It was always entertaining the way Letty handled herself, pride wasn't a word big enough to describe it in his eyes. But, before she got a single word out, Brian was speaking up for her, at her defence.

"No," he stated simply and all eyes were on him. "She's coming home."

Letty's eyes flashed a shade of gratitude but was shortly lived from what Dom could tell. Brian sent the familiar girl a warm smile, one that showed just how excited he was for her reappearance. They hadn't seen each other since she had gone to him for help and faked her death. Part of her felt bad for roping the ex-cop into it all, but with that one small gesture of the blonde speaking up for her, her gratitude and his smile, they were okay; they knew it just from those simple things.

Dom had chocked back words and opinions and emotions form the moment Letty had walked through the door and made her presence known, but he couldn't any longer. Not after watching the exchange between his best friend and his girl.

"Because she knows she can," He spoke up, adding onto Brian's defence. He stole a glance away from her finally; to briefly take in Riley's irritated demeanour. But as his eyes found Letty once again, disappointment hit him when he realised she still wouldn't look at him. However, he kept his face stoic. "She always can."

The girl breathed in deeply, "It's where I belong," she explained further. And for the first time, her eyes found Dom. He felt his breathing stop instantly and she felt her heart hesitate. "Whether I like it or not."

Hobbs' eyes flicked between the two old flames as everybody came to the girl's defence. That was enough for him to determine his understanding towards the relationships among them, he understood the woman a lot more simply by the way they all cared for her; she was clearly important. But he still cleared his throat, taking her in as he struggled for a read off of her personally.

"And you think that's okay?" He questioned, capturing her attention once again when she looked back at him.

Letty removed her hands from her pockets, something small enclosed in one of her hands as she tossed it onto the table nearest her, the table Han and Tej stood by and Gisele sat on. Han and Gisele familiar, she knew them as part of the family, but Tej was as new as Roman and her curiosity towards the two was high. Everyone's eyes followed the object that clattered to a halt on the table; a hard drive. And then they were watching the woman once again.

A hard drive? They all knew instantly what said hard drive was, what information it contained; everything she had on Shaw.

Her eyebrows both rose challengingly. "Yeah," she responded to Hobbs' question. "Yeah I do." She was confident; Hobbs liked her.

A smirk sprung to life over the man's face, Brian gave a grin, Han and Gisele looked as impressed as ever and Dom's look of pride had hit new levels.

"You see," Dom spoke in his baritone voice. "She's family."

* * *

 _ **Was it what you were expecting? Please R &R because I'd loooove to know if it was haha. Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**-Katie xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Friday update! I hope you enjoy this one. I warn you guys now that I'm thinking about taking a break from this series and most likely any other writings on here for awhile so I can work on some personal writing of my own story (non-fanfiction). Plus I've been really busy and tired lately with work and college ._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoy this oneshot and please R &R! xx_**

* * *

 **Mr & Mrs Alpha**

It was one hell of a bullshit movie Leon and Jesse had picked out, but somehow, it had drawn the whole family in. Everyone except Vince, who took off early, and Han who got bored and tired after eating the most at the barbeque. And now, Mia sat comfortably in Brian's lap on the big armchair in the corner of the living room, Leon and Jesse sat on the floor with their backs against the couch and their legs spread in front of them, and Gisele sat between the two, lying on her stomach with her hands supporting her head as her chin rested in her palms. And then there was Dom and Letty, who had spread out over the couch and taken it over, forcing everybody else to be on the floor. Dom was perched in one corner with one arm slinked over Letty's shoulder and around her chest, and Letty had her back resting against his own chest, and her legs sprawled out down the length of the sofa. They were cuddled together, in a way more subtle way than the younger Toretto and blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. It was very Dom and Letty, Vince would have pointed out.

All eyes were on the screen and the action-filled movie. Letty was repulsed by the overly-cheesy romance in the background of the story, but the action drew her in and had her completely engaged in the plotline. Mia, she assumed, was more interested in the main guys' relationship with his colleague than the big explosions, but Letty was the complete opposite. It was a wonder how the two were best friends; they just worked.

And now, Letty's dark eyes were trained on the television, lost in the bright colours of the current explosion, the noise drowning out everything. Including Gisele. The Latina hadn't even noticed that the Israeli girl had shifted from her lying position to a sitting one and had turned to now face her while she repeated her name.

" – Letty…Hey, Mrs Alpha!"

"Hm?" Letty finally glanced down at the other brunette with an almost blank expression. "What?"

Gisele's words were lost when Brian spoke up from the chair he sat in with Mia. "Mrs Alpha?" He questioned with an amused smile.

"Yeah," Gisele gave him a one-shouldered shrug before gesturing between Dom and Letty. "Alpha. Mrs Alpha," The woman explained as though it was obvious. There was a chorus of ' _Oh's_ ' and chuckles throughout the room as they agreed with and generally enjoyed Gisele's nicknames for their ' _leaders_ '.

"Just one thing," Leon's voice broke through the laughs. "They're not married."

" _You will never be alone again. I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."_

 _The silver chain dangled from their joined hands, the cool metal of the cross on the end of it handing between them._

 _If they tried hard enough, they were sure they could hear each other's heart beating. They could feel the warmth between them and they both knew it wasn't just the heat from the Dominican Republic. The heat between the two hadn't been this strong ever, which was really saying something._

" _We have eternity in this moment."_

Everyone seemed to mould into discussion, their words completely lost on Letty and as far as she was aware, they were lost on Dom too. She felt the strength in his arm that was wrapped around her chest, tighten slightly to hold her closer, if that was even possible at this point. Her mind had fallen back to that night, and just like every time her mind found that memory, a smile threatened to appear on her lips. It came out as the smallest smile due to the fact the Latina put her all into trying to cover it and not let it fall out completely. But, she failed miserably and the smile still found its way to being highly noticeable. So, before anybody got the chance to actually notice it, she was ducking her head slightly and her lips were pressed to the soft skin on Dom's arm, which rested just below her chin.

"What was that?" Brian's voice caught Letty's attention as she glanced across the room at the blonde, and sure enough, his blue eyes were planted on her with an accusing flash in them.

"What was what?" The brunette responded with her own question, feigning innocence as she did.

"You hid your face," Jesse injected and Letty's eyes found the scrawny kid on the floor to her side.

Maybe they had seen, but what were her chances her team were smart enough to figure it all out, anyway? Letty had known these people for as long as she could remember, they were street smart, maybe, but nobody knew her that well…Right?

"No, I didn't," She insisted.

She heard Leon chuckle deeply and shot him a faint glare. "You always hide your face when you're involuntarily smiling," he declared.

"I do not," She scoffed in an attempt to seem casual.

Mia Toretto practically heard the click in her own mind when everything fell into place. Letty's smirk, clearly hiding something. Coincidentally just after the mention of her brother and best friend not being married; at least as far as everybody else was aware. And then she understood and her brows disappeared into her hairline and her eyes grew so wide, she was sure they could fall out of their sockets with ease.

Before anybody got another word in edgewise, a couch cushion was flung across the room and skilfully hitting both Letty and Dom at the same time.

"Oh my god!" The girl exclaimed.

"What – …" Letty's startled words trailed off as Dom spoke up himself.

"Mi, what the hell?" He questioned his little sister as his brows furrowed in confusion towards the younger brunette. And then, everybody else's eyes were on her also.

"You are! You're married! You didn't tell me, you asshole!" She spoke loudly, arms flailing around the place to emphasize how agitated the secret had made her.

"Wait, what?" Brian questioned, eyes shooting between his girlfriend and the couple on the couch to his side. A small smirk broke out on the Latina's face, once again, and God be damned if anybody were to miss it the second time. And then Jesse and Leon were speaking up over each other.

"She's smiling again!"

"Look at her face!"

She felt Dom shuffle slightly behind her before his voice could finally be heard over all the commotion. "Letty…" His tone was full of complaint and irritation.

"I didn't do anything," Letty protested in truthful innocence. She heard him sigh as he moved his own head slightly to cover his face with his hand, but she knew him well enough to be able to hear the grin he had in his sigh.

"Dom's hiding his face now, too," Brian pointed out, an amused grin on his face as well as everyone watched for both Dom and Letty's reaction to everyone's interrogations.

Gisele sat up a little more, her hands going out in a gesture to quiet everyone down. "Wait, wait, wait," She spoke loudly, attempting to get her voice heard over everybody else, which she succeeded at because everybody spared her a glance. Everyone except Dom, who was rubbing his palm over his head. "So they _are_ married?"

Letty sat forwards slightly, her grin unavoidable now, pointing over at the girl. "We never said that," she protested.

She heard Leon snicker and her eyes shot for him all over again. "You didn't have to, baby girl."

"Four months, Let," she heard Dom mutter from just over her shoulder. "And you couldn't not smirk once."

His complaints weren't heartfelt, she knew that, and she was also still completely aware of the grin in his voice and even if she wasn't, she knew he wasn't mad. His arm was still wrapped lovingly around her and hadn't even tensed, let alone made any indication on wanting to move it. She lifted her shoulder lightly and let them fall in an apologetic shrug, but stayed silent nonetheless.

"Four months?" Jesse exclaimed in astonishment, they sure as hell weren't expecting it to have been that long.

Letty was vaguely aware of the boys conversing with Dom for explanations on why they hadn't received an invite and that if they had, Leon would have been able to pick up a hotter chick than Vince. And Jesse pointed out he only said that because Vince wasn't around to defend himself. But all the while, the brunette's eyes hadn't left the youngest Toretto who still sat comfortably in Brian's lap across the room. She had taken on the stance of that very much like a five year old, her lips had formed the perfectly dramatic pout and her arms had folded over her chest in a strop.

Her grin still pulled at her own lips, even when she reached out to Mia with her words. "Hey, Mia…" She spoke softly, but it was enough to catch everybody's attention. They all watched for the younger girls' reaction.

"I'm not talking to you," Was all she said before everybody broke out in laughter all over again, and Letty sure as hell didn't miss the faintness of a smile on Mia's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_And this is my last update for awhile! I need to take a break because I really wanna work on some personal works for me. I'm in no way abandoning this fic or account altogether, it's just a break._

 _So for now, here's my last update, a request, I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please R &R! xx_

* * *

 **Life Unexpected  
{Requested by Clarakat1}**

A month since Dom had almost given his life to take down Deckard Shaw. A month since Letty had come clean that she remembered everything. A month since the family had flown back to Spain in attempt to settle all over again, at least for a while. Two weeks since she had expected her period. Seven minutes since Letty had left Dom downstairs to go to the bathroom.

Two and half minutes since she had taken her pregnancy test…

The girl was perched on the edge of the bathtub, her palms resting beside her to keep her balance. Her leg bounced off the bath, her heel kicking it repeatedly in a nervous tick. Her eyes were on the small white stick lying on the sink, but the answer was still unknown. Letty shifted slightly, leaning forward and reaching for the test but her hand jumped away from it at the sudden sound of a knock at the closed bathroom door.

"Baby," Dom; the voice in her head breathed his name. She picked up the test in a rush, squeezing the plastic in her hand. She prepared to speak up, to answer him, but before she had the chance, he had already continued. "I'm gonna head out with Brian, Mia's on her way," He explained.

"Got it," She called. "I'll see you later."

She strained to hear him turn on his heel and then the footsteps that followed when he stalked away from the door and back down the stairs. Relief washed over her as her eyes fell to the small lock of the bathroom door. Unlocked, of course, it had been completely forgotten about. The realisation of just how close she had come to a very surprised Dom only made her relief more intense. But there was some anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach with regards to the fact that, Leticia Ortiz knew him better than anybody in the world, but his reaction to a pregnancy test, positive or negative, she was utterly clueless about.

The Latina tapped the end of the test gently against the sink as she counted down the mere seconds between a positive or negative test…

The door flung open and Letty bit back the startled noise that threatened to tear passed her throat, her eyes shooting to the intruder. A wave of relief was short lived when she took in the sight of the younger Toretto instead of Dom; thank god. But Mia's face quickly had her panic rising slightly. Before words were formed in any sense, from either female, Mia's hand shot out and snatched the test right from Letty's grasp before the chance to protest and fight back were given. Mia took in the white stick.

"You're pregnant?" Her words were loud, astonishment not hidden at all.

The younger girl watched her best friend, watched any and all colour in her face drain out of her. She even caught the single, very slight, tremble of the Latina's bottom lip before she clearly bit down on the inside of her cheek. And then it hit her; Letty hadn't read the test yet. And your sister-in-law telling you your pregnant in the tone she had just used, isn't anybody's ideal way to hear news like that. Guilt set in and shifted Mia's expression, a frown turning the corners of her lips as she rushed out apologies.

"Letty," she breathed, grasping for the words. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Mia repeated her words on a loop until Letty's small shake of her head began to repeat as well, and quicken in an insisting manner.

"It's okay…" Her words trailed off, her gaze avoiding Mia and giving the sense of a very faraway look. Her mind wasn't there, Mia knew that much. "I'm pregnant?" Letty breathed her question, her eyes finally finding the girl all over again. She hesitated, the test still in her hands numbly, her eyes never leaving the Latina. Not even when she slowly extended her hand to give the test back to allow her to look for herself. Letty reached for it, and part of Mia expected to see her hand shake, but it didn't. Her actions were as smooth as ever, as cool and collected as ever; completely Letty.

Letty finally moved her eyes from the girl to take in the test now back in her hands. When she didn't say anything else, Mia attempted helplessly to avoid the awkward feeling beginning to surface within her as she pushed on and ignored it all.

"You okay?" She asked in a small voice, fighting the urge to shift from one foot to the other.

"Yeah…" Letty replied, completely throwing the younger Toretto off guard all over again, for the millionth time within the last minute or so. "I actually am." As Letty finished her sentence, it set Mia at ease, at least by a little, to know that she was just as surprised with her reaction as she was. She was okay; everything that was happening and Letty was okay. Not panicking, not freaking out, and not showing any signs of wanting to scream or cry or anything. As cool as a cucumber, completely.

Despite the numbness that had settled in Letty's entire being, her memory dragged her back, her thoughts falling to her accident. She got caught up thinking of the main accident of many, the accident that had stolen her memories and her ability to conceive. And then she felt nauseas.

"I thought the doctor said…" Mia spoke up but Letty couldn't allow her to finish the words, she was cutting her off the first chance she got.

"I know."

Mia closed her mouth instantly, silence consuming the two girls at least for a couple of seconds. Letty's continuous silence only agitated her, she wanted more, she wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. But Mia lacked the craft of reading Letty's thoughts that her brother possessed.

"How is it possible?"

Once again, Mia witnessed her share of Letty's silence as her question lingered unanswered between the two. The voice in the back of her head groaned irritably but she kept it well hidden in the back of her mind. She watched her carefully, watched for any kind of reaction. The corners of Letty's lips quirked up ever so slightly, so slightly and so briefly that Mia thought she was crazy and her mind was playing tricks on her. But when the Latina jumped up onto her feet and started towards the door and Mia saw the light in the girls' eyes, it was confirmed what she had seen.

Letty pressed her palms gently to Mia's upper-arms, holding her still as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. How is that possible? Letty considered Mia's previous question before finally giving the girl an answer.

"Your brother's got some persistent swimmers."

Letty didn't pause; she was circling the girl and leaving the room. But she didn't need to check to know for certain that Mia's expression had shifted into a look of disgust.

She was completely mortified, to say the least. She had walked in on her brother and best friend in their bedroom, in their element, for years. But the mental image was always enough to want to throw up in her mouth a little.

"Oh my god…" Mia dragged out the words, emphasizing each one separately as they left her lips, making her voice loud enough for Letty to hear, even as she retreated out of the room. "I really hate you sometimes!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**I found this half finished I figured I'd see it through, it probably won't be the best for that reason but I still welcome and appreciate any feedback! Love you guys x**_

* * *

 **Painful Memories**

Dom's dismissal of Mia's proposition for dinner back at the house she shared with Brian and their son was swift and had the woman taking on an understanding smile. Her eyes had found Letty Ortiz as she walked away from the crowd to the car; she hadn't said a word to any of them since the hospital, since remembering. She wasn't even sure if she had spoken to Dom since his near death and her confession, only held his hand and fallen asleep in the armchair next to his hospital bed, or beside him in said hospital bed until the few days later when he was released.

" _I remember everything; you came to me like a flood. I remember that night in the Dominican Republic, the night we got married…If you die, I die. And I'm not ready to leave this place yet. This moment, it's still ours…I remember everything. I remember it all."_

Mia Toretto breathed out deeply before giving her older brother a hug, a motherly kind of hug, a hug of confidence and reassurance; how was it she always knew exactly what he needed. Dom could tell, he knew exactly what she was doing, and as his muscular arms wrapped around her petite frame, he was grateful for it. He watched her walk away from him to join her family, her new family, her life, and couldn't help but smile to himself. She had grown up so much and so well and part of him grew jealous of the fact. After their parents died, Mia practically took on the oldest sibling role, while he broke down and became reckless. Sure, he had kept them afloat with the garage and the house, but there was no way in hell he could have done that without her and her strength. They couldn't have done it without Vince, Leon or Jesse either…Or Letty. Truth is, Letty picked up the slack most of all. She whipped the boys back into shape and got their butts back to the garage, she held Mia at night when she finally released it all and cried and she took control of everything before they had a chance to fall apart after Dom's run-in with Kenny Linder. God, he loves that woman.

The woman who he now realised he had been watching; she had climbed into the passenger's seat of their car minutes ago and silently waited for him to follow and take her home. Well, as home as they could get with 1327 in ruins. They had left LA the moment Dom was checked over and discharged after taking down Shaw. Roman and Tej flew off in their own directions, but strangely enough, Ramsey had made the decision to go with them. Hobbs had stayed behind, and then there was Brian, Mia, himself and Letty, who had all flown back out to Spain.

The car journey was deadly silent, an uncomfortable silence that followed the couple as they entered the house. Letty knew exactly who had spent time in the house; Dom, Mia, Brian, Jack…Elena. They had shared the bed, she knew that. She had probably drunk coffee on the couch in front of the TV, she had probably shared dinner with him late at night. The Latina shook her head vaguely as though to shake the thoughts and growing images out of her mind.

Dom followed her into the house cautiously, expecting her to look around and take it all in, it created a ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he watched her. But she didn't pause to take anything in, not really. Instead, she headed for the stairs. Dom took them two at a time behind, following her to the bedroom where she had stripped off her t-shirt, the tight material making her feel hot and clammy. She changed into the only thing she could find, which turned out to be Dom's. At least it flowed freely around her smaller frame, leaving space for a breeze to cool her skin. Dom watched her, saying nothing for a long time. He knew they needed to talk, but he didn't know where to begin. They had put to bed the situation with himself and Elena, Letty had handled it gracefully and maturely which seemed to shock many people, but not him. But now they had more on their plate. He had walked away from her and now she remembered. She remembered marrying him, the bliss, the ecstatic love. But she also remembered the morning after, the ache, the hatred, the hurt. And that was something they both had to face now.

"Letty," he trod carefully. "Let, baby, talk to me." She didn't. He sighed and took small steps into the room, closer to her. "Tell me what you're feeling. What's going on in that head of yours? Please."

It was look opening a flood bank.

"Dom," she started equally as carefully as he had, but that approach didn't last long. "This could go one of two ways. I could either end up deathly angry or break down crying."

"Let,"

"Thirteen years, Dom. We've been through probably everything you could think of, you know that. We stuck together through everything, we were ride or die for thirteen years. Why was this time any different? Why was it okay to leave this time?" She was so right, he considered she had prepped for this argument for months.

"I did it for you, Letty. I thought it was for the best." He visualised the strings inside of her breaking one by one like a guitar being played so passionately, it was out of action thirty seconds into the song.

"You went to Lompoc and I stayed put." In that moment, she had him. He didn't have a leg to stand on, no argument could match it. She won. When he spoke up again, his voice had shrunk to a lower volume due to the lump forming in his throat, scratching it uncomfortably.

"I wanted to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected!" His voice had fallen, hers had risen. He took a step back from her and began to pace the room.

"I needed you safe." He struggled to keep calm, it was scary in a way, it was like watching a wild animal circling its prey, ready to pounce at any moment. He was ready to reach her level at any moment. Letty shook her head quickly.

"I don't want to hear that! I don't wanna hear that you did it for me. I don't wanna hear that you thought you were doing the right thing. I don't want to hear you did it to protect me. I want to hear you admit you fucked up! I want you to say you've spent every single second since, regretting walking out. I want you to tell me that if you had the opportunity to do it all over again, there is no way you'd leave me there, not even if it meant never meeting Elena…"

It all stopped and silence filled the room almost heavier than the air they were breathing. For a split second, Letty considered she was being unreasonable. Maybe she was, but she wasn't okay, that much was obvious. And he loved her. Surely she didn't need to be reasonable, not to him, not now, not after everything that had happened.

He stepped forward to her once again, "Letty…" Her eyes were piercing, she flashed him a look, a look nobody would be able to describe or understand or interpret. But somehow, Dominic Toretto, her Dominic Toretto knew. He stepped closer. Her arms were crossed over her chest but he still raised his hands to rest them on her shoulders. No matter how unreasonable it may or may not have been… Looking into her eyes with all the sincerity there was in him, Dom told her everything she needed him to.


End file.
